<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desideratum by milliusprime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082138">Desideratum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliusprime/pseuds/milliusprime'>milliusprime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bounty Hunter Reader, Canon Typical Violence, F/M, Female Reader, NSFW, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliusprime/pseuds/milliusprime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet, this bounty was an odd request; an impossible feat - and those were your speciality. </p>
<p>An old Jedi, rumour had it he exiled himself to an outer rim planet - and the leader of Crimson Dawn desperately wanted him found... Alive.</p>
<p>Commissioned by Lord Maul to track down an old enemy, was supposed to be simple - but you never expected emotions to arise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Maul/Reader, Maul/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desideratum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote class="npf_indented">
<p></p><div><p>
                <b><i>Taglist :  Comment/Send an ask/Message me to be added</i> , <a class="tumblelog" href="https://tmblr.co/msy5gZPUCb8kqCU7KYUi__w">@hxldmxdxwn</a> , <a class="tumblelog" href="https://tmblr.co/mjKbXP7DT9tZC5cY5OtY4CQ">@maulieber</a> </b>
              </p></div></blockquote><blockquote class="npf_indented">
<p></p><div><p><br/>
<b>Warnings : <i>tba</i></b>     </p></div></blockquote><p>      •    <b><a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fplaylist%2F3o46T1CAcAJcBaQa1oxTxR%3Fsi%3DVgiXPcGvQzu92iYmyn3SiA&amp;t=MzJkZWUyMWNkOGE4NWE1OGRkOGI1MTU1YzQ1MzAwMmEwODk1YzIxNyxlODNjODcwNzI5YWMxZDc5OTBlMDUwMDg5ODkyNTk0NjhlYTBmZTA4">Playlist</a></b></p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>       I</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><i><b>Bounty</b></i> hunting was a <i>complicated</i> profession. Particularly so, when working for crime syndicates. </p>
<p>Yet, this bounty was an odd request; an impossible feat - and those were your speciality. </p>
<p>An old Jedi, rumour had it he exiled himself to an outer rim planet - and the leader of Crimson Dawn desperately wanted him found… Alive.</p>
<p>A wry smile spreads along his face, somewhat close to menacing. </p>
<p>“Lord Maul,” meeting his amber gaze, a lazy smirk residing on your face, “you’re in luck.”</p>
<p>His stare turns hard and inquisitive, as you twirl a hunting knife. </p>
<p>“I am the best bounty hunter this parsec has,” a little dramatic pause, “Your target is as good as found.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
            <i>
              <b>Coming Soon</b>
            </i>
          </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>